1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to herb grinders. More particularly the present invention relates to a device to grind herbs and easily pour them out once ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Herb grinders are important tools to break down herbs, spices, and the like from solid or dense masses into more fine substances. Currently, herb grinders are structured such that there is not an easy or convenient way to get the ground contents out of the grinder. Currently, options include pinching the contents out, or dumping them from a vessel that is not configured for pouring.
Therefore, what is needed is an herb grinder that allows for easy and efficient removal of the ground herbs from the grinder.